Bedtime Stories
by TheEyesOfAHitokiri
Summary: Our beloved Naruto had been sent to the adventures of the New Continents all by himself, watch as he meet new friends and allies himself with the famous ruthless Kel'thuzad in his journeys. Many pairing inside. Naruto X Warcraft
1. 1 The Prophecy

**Bedtime Stories**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and Warcraft (WoW, The Burning Crusade, Wrath Of The Lich King, Warcraft 3 and The Frozen Throne).

* * *

Episode 1 - The Prophecy

Northrend. The coldest place on earth. The place where the most devilish king ever lived. The place where a well known paladin had surrendered himself to the darkness, and finally emerged with the devil himself. But this tales never affected Arthas the most, since he was full capable of judging his own harsh decision. He had completely emerged with Ner'zhul the Lich King, but Ner'zhul just gave him advices and spoke to him through his mind, not gaining control over his body. The advantages seemed on the favour of Arthas as he received Ner'zhul's full power to control frost, ice and the full command of scourge, but there was something that disturbed Arthas the most. With his new power, he still couldn't stand a chance against Kil'jaeden and his Burning Legion.

Until one day...

"Your highness King Arthas!!! King Arthas!!!".

Arthas heard a cold voice of his personal advisor and the one he trusted the most, Kel'thuzad. Kel'thuzad had been fighting side by side with Arthas since the first day of the scourge campaign and managed to raise fear against those who dare to challenge the scourge themselves. A sidekick, in informal language. He also had dedicated all of his life saving Arthas's back and planning their own strategies against the Burning Legion and the new power in Lordaeron, The Forsaken. Simple to say, he was a genius. A maestro, of course.

"Yes, yes Kel'thuzad. I can hear you, I'm not deaf.".

"The Book of the Prophecy by Medivh. I managed to translated it into your language, fully translated.".

"Go on.", Arthas replied, shortly.

"Medivh predicted that the presence of a boy from other world will change everything, as he will unite the kingdoms under one banner... the alliance will fight against the legionnaire from hell and achieves victory when the leader of the legionnaire's head has been decapitated with a legendary cursed blade. The boy will also change a cruel and misguided king into a kind-hearted king as his name will be chanted with pride over the land. A frozen skeleton will be assisting him in uniting the factions even though the frozen skeleton was the once the worst enemy of all, maybe the worst bane of misery we have ever heard... that's all. My king, I don't understand even a single word.", Kel'thuzad spoke, sheepishly. Arthas knew he was embarrassed by noticing his frost sphere around him were getting thicker and thicker.

"That's because you're suck in literature.".

"I guess so, my king. Too bad the archmages in Dalaran didn't teach literature. But I've been thinking...", Kel'thuzad spoke seriously. Arthas knew there was something important with the prophecy, by judging at the serious look in Kel'thuzad's face (skull, actually).

Kel'thuzad added. "We should investigate more in this prophecy.".

Arthas looked puzzled. "I don't think this nonsence involves us."

"Yes it is, my king. Who is the cruel and misguided king as been told in this prophecy? What is the name of the legendary curse blade?", Kel'thuzad asked some critical questions, causing Arthas to wonder deep in thought. "My king?".

Yes you're right Kel'thuzad. I am the misguided king, and Frostmourne is the legendary cursed sword. How can I misjudge those important quotes?

"Kel'thuzad, here's my new order. You will fully incharge in a full scale campaign to find out the real meaning of this prophecy. And not to forget, search for the 'boy'. Dismiss.", Arthas ordered and walked to the frozen throne as he sat and let his minds roaming in deep thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha...

"Uh, dattebayo!!! So we have another continent in this world besides us, neh thick-brows? I thought the world is so small!!!", a blonde ninja was sitting in a ramen stall, talking with his friends while his mouth stuffed with ramen.

"Idiot. Your brain is small, not the world.".

"Neh, Lee. That's so unyouthful you know? I'm not that idiot, trust me.".

"Oh, sorry. Back to the story. This new continents are extremely dangerous, with plagues, disease and new creepy creatures lurking everywhere. I heard there are no ninjas there, just warriors and paladins, you know, just like the samurai.", Rock Lee paused for several seconds, drinking his green tea before he continued back his story.

"We ninjas are using chakra and the samurai are using ki here. Bt the things go diffirently in the new continent, they use mana, some sort of chakra-controlling style I guess. Besides that, they're using magics and spells replacing jutsus.".

Naruto's eyes were big-sized that time. Even Rock Lee could notice the desperate look of more power, by looking at Naruto. Yeah, Naruto was that enthusiasm, but this time Rock Lee can feel that he was not just enthusiatic, but hunger for power as well. And there was something evil with that. "Neh thick-brows, we are now in eastern continents, which consist of elemental countries and Pandaren countries, right?"

"Yes, Naruto. I don't know you are quite smart, impressing."

"He he he, I wish I could lay my feet on the shores of western continents, the new continents. By the time I get back here, I will be even stronger than all of the Hokages here!!!", Naruto yelled in determination with Rock Lee applausing him, shocked all of the customers in Ichiraku Ramen.

"I rather stay at home and play shogi with my father. That's what I call an interesting way to be stronger.", a voice suddenly appeared behind those teenagers.

"Ohayo, Shikamaru.", Rock Lee greeted Shikamaru and inviting him to sit next to Naruto.

"Knock it off Shikamaru."

"Ah, Naruto, the council ordered you to meet them now."Shikamaru patted Naruto's shoulder, as Naruto started to ran towards the Hokage office.

"Until we meet again!!".

"..Only if we will meet again, my friend", Shikamaru sighed, getting Lee's attention. "Why, Shikamaru?".

"I heard the Konoha Council will be sending Naruto alone to the new continents. And the continents are extremely dangerous you know? Damn the council!!!".

"What the hell? Shikamaru, can your father do anything about it? He's the leader of Nara clan, I bet he can convince other clans to oppose the mission.. that's suicidal!!!", Lee nearly yelled in anger and frustration. How can Konoha did this to an innocent ninja like Naruto? This was preposterous. A suicide.

"Dammit, it was that old fuckin' Danzo and the Konoha elders' plans. Even the Akamichi, Hyuuga and Yamanaka Clan didn't agree with the mission, but those elders controlled the council. Tsunade-sama couldn't do anything at all."

"Naruto, please come back safely. I just don't want to lose another friends of mine...".

"Me too, Rock Lee...".

-Episode 1 Ends-

* * *


	2. 2 Foxy Bones

**Bedtime Stories**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and Warcraft (WoW, The Burning Crusade, Wrath Of The Lich King, Warcraft 3 and The Frozen Throne).

* * *

Episode 2 - The Meeting

Naruto swam to the shores of Northrend, almost passed out due to tiredness and coldness of the icy seas of the Northrend. The ship that supposed to take him to Menethil Harbor had completely destroyed, thanks to the maelstrom created by Azshara and their Naga minions. As he reached the shores of Northrend, he struggled to walk but he could barely lifted his legs. Naruto stumbled down to the snowy ground as he noticed two large figures walked straight towards him.

The ice trolls. And Naruto knew their intentions by just looking to their poses and actions. They wanted to eat him.

Naruto closed his eyes as he surrendered his life to the fate for the first time. Even Kyuubi himself couldn't help Naruto with the hard injuries Naruto faced that time.

**No, brat. You can't die here. Konoha will be happy if you die right here.**

"Hush, Kyuubi. You can't even help me with these major gashes and burns on my body. Guess this is my end."

**Damn brat. You aren't as you once are, full of determinations and strength.**

"I'm tired, Kyuubi. I'm just fuckin' tired of the world, Kyuubi."

Naruto was about to close his eyes when he heard a cold and cruel voice chanted something in common language that Naruto had once learned in the academy.

_Frost Nova._

He saw the ice trolls screamed in pain as they were frozen to the ground, and a second later their heads had been chopped down with a frozen skeleton kneeling behind them, holding his blade still.

_Frost Blade; Dance of the Frozen Butterfly._

Naruto watched the frozen skeleton strapped the blades on his back and floating towards him, helplessly. He wasn't walking just like the way normal creatures should walk, he was floating in the air. The skeleton knelt beside Naruto and put his bony hand on the gashes and burns on Naruto's body.

_"Be patient, boy. This will be a bit painful for a moment."_, The skeleton spoke before paying full attention in healing Naruto' injuries.

"Are you going to kill me, just like the villagers wanted badly to do?".

_"If I want to kill you, I had done it moments ago. Now be silent, I'm trying to heal you."._

With that short conversations, Naruto closed his eyes and began to wander in unconsciousness. The frozen skeleton picked him up and brought him to an abandoned hut nearby. There, he bandaged Naruto's chest and replaced his torn ninja clothes with the custom clothes of the Northrend death knights, a thick shirt and pants with a thick mantel made of bear furs. The skeleton examined Naruto's weapons, the shuriken and kunai carefully and made notes on his journal about the weapons' descriptions. At that time he noticed Naruto began to wake and tried to get up slowly.

_"Ah, you're awake boy."_

You!!! You're the skeleton that saved me just now!!! And what the hell?! Where are my ninja jackets and pants??!!", Naruto shouted loudly as the skeleton threw the torn and battered ninja clothes in front of him.

_"I'm not a normal skeleton as you're watching in horror movies nowadays. You look like King Arthas, exactly the same. Before I forget, here's your tiny weapon."._

"Gee, thanks.", Naruto grinned as he watched the skeletons ruthless eyes pointed straight towards him. The same eyes as his, the eyes of sadness and despair. _"I am Kel'thuzad, the Arch-Lich of the Necromancy and Dark Witchcraft of the Scourge. May I know with whom am I dealing with right now, as you sure have your own name right?"_, Kel'thuzad introduced himself and bowed towards Naruto.

"I'm Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto. And I will be the greatest Hokage in the world!!!", Naruto spoke in is usual boast-off introduction, replied with a laugh, a sarcastic laugh by Kel'thuzad. Naruto took the laugh as an offensive way to insult him, for sure.

"Why do you laugh?! I will show you why I'm capable of being the Hokage!!!", Naruto spoke in anger, preparing to strike Kel'thuzad but stopped as he felt a cold metal blade on the back of his neck.

_"Calm down, Naruto. I'm not your enemy, Hmm Uzumaki Naruto, sounds Pandaren."_, Naruto turned his head to the back to see Kel'thuzad behind him, with his blade on his hand. _"I admire you for your fierce determination. I'm sure with that you can be not only the Hokage, but also the king of the world."_. Kel'thuzad sheathed his blade and floated to the door._ "Since you're a traveler who knows nothing about the New Continents, why don't you travel with me? It will be pleasure to have you as my travel mate."_.

"Awesome, Mr. Bone. Let's go, Dattebayo!!!", both of them left the old hut and began to wander to the nearest harbor.

_"So, Naruto. What makes you here? A normal person will think fifty times before he or she dare to set foot on the soil of Northrend."_, Kel'thuzad spoke, breaking the silence between them along their long journey to the harbor.

"My ship destroyed during the storm, I come from the elemental countries. Fire country, Konohakagure. Tsunade-bachan sent me here in a mission, she said I have to meet Anduin Wrynn of the Stormwind before I can continue my mission.", Naruto spoke, nearly made Kel'thuzad shocked.

_"Uzumaki Naruto.. Yes, you're the boy with Kyuubi inside you, right?"_, Kel'thuzad asked, but received a sad look from Naruto as a reply.

_"Don't worry, boy. You're gifted with a great power. That Konoha mongrels were foolish to think they can kill a great demon bare-handed. To me, you only a jailor of a great demon, but I can sense kindness in your heart. You're a hero."_, Kel'thuzad tried best to comfort Naruto as he put his hand on Naruto's head, ruffling his blonde hair.

"Thanks, Bone. Among the person I've met, you're the person that act nice to me. Thank you, Bone. Anyway, how do you know everything about me? Am I famous here?", Naruto were quite pleased with the way Kel'thuzad complimented him, a sign of friendship and non-hostile prejudice towards him.

_"Not a deal. After all, I have eyes all over the world. Azeroth, Kalimdor, Darnassus, Northrend, I even have them in elemental countries too."_, Kel'thuzad replied back, only to watch the look of awe and admiration on Naruto's face. He then added,_ "Anduin Wrynn... the only son of the Stormwind King, Varian Wrynn. Okay, come on Naruto. I'll take you there."_, Kel'thuzad grapped Naruto's hand and guided him as he saw the harbor which was only a few miles from them. Kel'thuzad had no worries about his territories as Anu'barak would took care for him during his absence. He had a bad habit, traveling alone as that would make his works and plans went easier.

* * *

A week later, In Stormwind...

"Your highness Prince Anduin. High priestess Tyrande Whisperwind's letter arrived just now. Should I read it for you, my prince?", A servant rushed into Prince Anduin's meeting room, only to be greeted by the fierce look of Prince Anduin himself.

"It's okay, my servant. I can read it myself, thank you.", with that he opened the letter and read it.

* * *

_To Prince Anduin of Stormwind,_

_I have fully unlocked the prophecy of Medivh a day ago. The porphecy told us about the figure of the promised boy. The boy has a gold-colored hair, whiskers on his cheeks and a green pendant with him. I also saw him in my visions and dreams, slaying the enemy and helping us achieving victories against the Burning Legion once and for all. I hope this is true because this boy also will able to convince the Lich King Arthas Menethil and The Scourge to aid us against Kil'Jaeden._

_High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind._

* * *

The letter slipped away from Anduin's hand and landed on the marble floor, as Prince Anduin himself stood frozen, numb and shocked. "No... This is some kind of trickery. The worst trickery of all. How can the Lich King allowed himself to ally with us? That damn traitor had nearly fulfill his claim as the true king of the world by slaying every person in his path.", he muttered alone in anger, when another servant came.

"My prince, there is a boy who wanted so badly to speak with you, he is waiting for you at the main hall.", the servant spoke sternly.

"His appearance?".

"Gold-colored hair, whiskers on his cheeks and he has a green pendant on his neck. Maybe an emmisary from the eastern continents, my prince.", the servant replied without hesitation.

Tyrande was right, Anduin thought for a second before he asked his servant another question. "Is there anybody with him?". But his expectations went wrong when his servant answered his questions with fear.

"Yes, my prince.". He could sensed something wrong with the situation that time. "Who?".

"The arch-lich of the scourge, Kel'thuzad, my prince.", his servant answered, totally trembled in fear. "But Kel'thuzad seemed non-hostile towards Stormwind, and that what make me quite confuse, my prince. He said that the enemies of Kil'jaeden are the scourge's allies from now on and he even swore that the scourge will not lay their hands on their allies, once and for all.".

Darn it, I must admit Tryrande, your predictions are far better than I am. But still I cannot totally believe the scourge, they're the worst scum of earth, they have betrayed humanity once, Anduin drifted in his own thoughts before he made his way to the main hall of the Stormwind Keep. He never expected that the scourge could be this nice towards the forces of the alliance and the horde, considering the promise of the Lich King Arthas to eradicate all mortals from the earth and claiming himself as the one true king of the world. The words of Arthas during their last meet in the battlefield kept on ringing in his ears.

* * *

**_You're to foolish to deny your fate, to serve the Lich King. You have mocked the scourge long enough, now it's time to put the fear of death back to you..._**

**_Your fate have been sealed before even before you opened your eyes for the first time in this world..._**

**_You shall serve..._**

**_The One... True... King.

* * *

  
_**

-Episode 2 ends-

* * *

Author's note -

- The one true king. (sound's Viking, isn't it?)

- I just love to potrait Arthas Menethil as the king of the Viking, his armors, his runeblade... he's so Viking and I'm in a deep admiration towards him. (to the Vikings, no offence... I just love you all.)

- Episode 3 - Naruto and Kelly will be trying hard to convince Aduin about the prophecy and after that, making their way to the Ironforge to meet with King Magni Bronzebeard.


	3. 3 Cracked Mask

**Bedtime Stories**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and Warcraft (WoW, The Burning Crusade, Wrath Of The Lich King, Warcraft 3 and The Frozen Throne).

* * *

Episode 3 : Mask Cracked, At Last

"The Arrival Of His Majesty Prince of Stormwind, Prince Anduin Wrynn!!!", with that annoucement the whole subjects in the Stormwind Keep main hall stood still in respect for their prince walked slowly towards the grand seat of the King, and in front of the prince stood a young kid with a blonde-mop hair and a frozen skeleton with the most precious magi blades in Azeroth strapped on his back.

"Kneel upon the rightful ruler of Stormwind!!!!", the guard spoke loud, just before the whole advisors and emissaries knelt upon their beloved king, except Naruto and Kel'thuzad who were still standing. The guard then smacked the blunt end of his spear to the ground and glared towards them.

"Spare me, I don't know the traditions here.", Naruto spoke and grinned sheepishly.

"I only bow upon the one true king, King Arthas Menethil of the Scourge.", Kel'thuzad spoke sternly, returning the guard's glare with a deadly look. Of course after hearing their words, the King's Hall became just like the common night market, noisy and full of unpleasant voices, condemning their acts of disrespecting Prince Anduin. The hall became noisy for several minutes before Prince Anduin spoke his very first word, causing them to be silence at once.

"Please be seated, advisors and executors of the main hall. And you, young boy. It seems that the eastern continents can totally be trusted by sending their emissaries as fast as possible when the time needs. But you make me surprise, kid.", Anduin spoke sternly as Naruto noticed him eyed Kel'thuzad suspiciously.

"You're the prince of Stormwind, am I right? Man, I thought as a young prince who will be the king of the prestigious kingdom here, you are wise.", Naruto once again made the whole subjects, including Anduin himself numbfounded. But that incident didn't surprised Kel'thuzad, as he knew Naruto so much during their meet since a week ago. Naruto wouldn't obey anybody else easily, for he only acknowledges those who were seems capable of handling national affairs with wise and just, and Anduin was seemed didn't has the aspects. Meeting Anduin isn't as hard as meeting Arthas, Kel'thuzad told Naruto just before they enterred the hall, and Naruto took that seriously.

"May I know with whom I talk to now?", Anduin regained his pride, quite furious with Naruto's words.

"Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo. Genin of Konohakagure. The hokage asked me to deliver this letter to you and send me to help you in any stuffs.", Naruto replied, only to see the furious look of Anduin.

"Naruto? Sounds Pandaren. You have made a great mistake by bringing this traitor of humanity, traitor of the Light here. Kel'thuzad is the bane of humanity, but you befriends him.", Anduin spoke, tried his best to hide his anger towards the ruthless frozen skeleton which was now standing in front of him. Kel'thuzad gripped his bony hand hard, tried not to lose his patience and ended up killing everybody there. He was doing it for the sake of the scourge and his King Arthas, that was his thought and he wouldn't do anything foolish to ruin his king's plans.

But then, Naruto's words shocked Kel'thuzad.

"This bonehead saved me from being eaten by the trolls. Why should I abandon him? He treated me with the most respectful treats I've ever cherished so far, and I will repay his kindness one day. Maybe he's on the Scourge side, but my eyes can look far into his... umm... heart.", Naruto spoke, a bit sense of anger can be felt in his words. "Do I have a heart now?", Kel'thuzad wandered in thought.

"Do you know how much destructions the scourge have brought upon us right now?! Do you ever see the sufferings that we have felt these years, the cries, the deaths and the struggles to live when peace is far away from us?! Answer me little child!!! You just don't know about how we feel these moments!!", Anduin shouted in anger towards Naruto, only to be replied with sharp words from Naruto himself.

"A wise leader should hear what other persons, even the enemies would like to say before judging their words. You just don't have the credibilities to be a leader, maybe I should talk to Arthas about it. I heard he is an excellent leader, perhaps the one true king after all.". With that, Naruto pulled Kel'thuzad's hand and walked fast to the main door of the hall.

Suddenly, a woman mage and a knight blocked his way to the door, introducing themselves.

"I am Lady Katrana Prestor and he is Sir Bolvar Fondragon. Please don't go, I'm afraid your majesty is eager to hear your words. Is that true my king?".

The hall became silent for a moment, before Anduin's word broke the silence.

"Go on, Kel'thuzad. I would like to hear the traitor prince's words.".

* * *

Kel'thuzad looked towards Naruto in happiness, only to be replied with a cute grin and huge nod by Naruto. He then floated fast towards Anduin and bowed upon him. Without any words, Kel'thuzad took Medivh prophecy book from his leather bag and tossed it to the air. The book opened by itself fast, pages by pages. With that, the whole advisors including Anduin, Naruto, Katrana and Bolvar could see the images of the sacred ancient relics and runes produced by the book of prophecy. The images also showed the prophecy of Kil'jaeden and the Burning Legion grew into a massive army and batalions, ready to launch his full scale march of destructions starting from mount Hyjal to another continents and finally, all over the world.

* * *

"I shall hand over the book of prophecy to your mages and priests for further references. I have translated the book into several languages and I found an interesting facts on Medivh's prophecy. We can stop Kil'jaeden and his Burning Legion once and for all if the whole communities of the earth combine forces. And I mean the whole communities of the earth such as the humans, the gnomes, the orcs, the trolls, the taurens, the draeneis, the blood elves, the night elves, the nagas, the Forsaken... and even the scourge. This task will be completed by a young man from eastern continents and he shall be the true king of the world.", Kel'thuzad spoke as soon as he retrieved the book and gave it to Katrana.

"I see, Medivh's prophecy was true, after all. I believe in his prophecy. But how can we identify the promised child?", Katrana asked with both Anduin and Bolvar nodded in agreement. Naruto? As usual, stood numb, confused.

"Gold coloured hair, a green pendant on his neck, whisker-like signature on his cheek.", Kel'thuzad floated towards Naruto and showed Katrana, Bolvar and Anduin the green pendant on Naruto's neck. The pendant that had been given by Tsunade. The green stone on the pendant.

"I watched you close and carefully since the first day I met you, and now here you are... in the hall of heroes. The Lich King wills it.", Kel'thuzad placed his hand on Naruto's head, stroking his hair slowly.

Anduin, Katrana and Bolvar were extremely shocked to discover that the boy in front of him was their future savior. "I just don't believe it... Lord Benedictus had told me many times about the prophecy, but I ignored it. I thought it was a bullshit after all...", Bolvar spoke in disbelief while Katrana only could nod in agreement.

"Can I consider it as 'we have found the boy', Kel'thuzad?", Anduin spoke, a bit stuttered.

Kel'thuzad grinned sarcastically and spoke in a confident tone, "Yes, your majesty. I'm afraid we have found the boy.".

"No, bonehead. You must be wrong, even a powerful arch-lich like you can make a mistake.", Naruto spoke in disbelief, a bit scared.

"Naruto, you shall be the one true king of the world, even king Arthas wouldn't dare to take your place. But you have to struggle hard to claim your throne.", Kel'thuzad spoke seriously. Katrana poked Kel'thuzad's ribcage and asked him a simple question, "How will this child fulfill the prophecy?".

Naruto was still shocked in disbelief after hearing Kel'thuzad spoke about he being the child of prophecy. He couldn't throw any words as he stood numb with his head directed straight to the ground.

"Ah, that's simple, my lady. Stormwind, under the wise rule of Prince Anduin, will propose an alliance treaty to all of the races here in the earth. Naruto and I will be your ambassador to each kingdom, meeting with their kings to discuss about the alliance treaty. Am I pleases you, your majesty?".

"Yes, Kel'thuzad. That is an excellent idea. No wonder Arthas wanted you to be his advisor so badly. Katrana and Bolvar will help me preparing letters to be sent to Ironforge, Exodar and Darnassus. They are Stormwind's alliances, you won't have any problems with that. But I'm afraid you will have to think about how to convince the Horde about the alliance, I mean the Forsaken, the orc, the trolls, the blood elves and the taurens. You also have to think ways of convincing Illidan and the Nagas to join the alliance as well. I also don't think Arthas and the scourge will join us.", Anduin spoke.

"Yes, your majesty. Priestess Tyrande, the Draenei Elders, King Mekkatorque, Jaina and King Magni will surely agree with us. Naruto will have to convince Thrall, Dark Lady Sylvanas, the tauren chiefs, Vol'jin, Prince Kael'thas, Illidan and Lady Vashj about the alliance. Kel'thuzad will have no problems convincing Arthas...".

"Ahem, King Arthas, King Arthas Menethil or simply as known as The Lich King....", Kel'thuzad spoke sternly, corrected Katrana which were quite uneasy with his interruption.

"Okay, okay... Kel'thuzad will have no problems convincing King... King Arthas about the alliance and tada!! We will smash the Burning Legion once and for all.", Katrana spoke and made a 'double apostrophe' signs with her both of her hands at the same time when she reached the word 'King Arthas', mocking Kel'thuzad. Kel'thuzad was as usual, being emotionless, paid no heed to Katrana's acts, only to make Katrana more angry with him. "Poke you till you die!!!", Katrana yelled as she poked Kel'thuzad's ribcage several times in anger.

* * *

And the meeting adjourned just before Naruto suddenly ran out of the Stormwind Keep along the paths until he reached a moonwell in the middle of the Park Quarter. As soon as he stopped his pace upon the moonwell, he sat by the edge of the well and laid his glances in mixed thought... all were mixed up. Confusion, Despair, Sadness, Evil voices that urged him to continue his struggle to search for infinite power. But that thought vanished suddenly when Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder.

"If King Arthas sees the child of destiny keep on crying and wailing on the edge of the moonwell just like what had you been doing now, he would be furious with you. So furious.".

"King Arthas?".

"Yes, Naruto. Our one and only true king. You should plan on how to make things go successfully and without interruptions.", Kel'thuzad spoke before being interrupted by Naruto's words which he never heard before. The words of despair and sadness.

"But I'm weak, Bone jii-san. I'm more like a demon in Konoha. Everybody are trying to kill me and the mission that I've been doing on the behalf of Konoha right now is a suicide. They hate me...".

The mask started to crack.

"In Konoha, I'm just an outcast. A pariah. Everybody ignored me, including the God Himself. But here... I just don't know how to differentiate between acceptance and prejudice.", Naruto's hands kept on playing with the water in the moonwell, as his tears started to drop into the well.

Kel'thuzad knew that time was not the best time for him to spoil the environment by giving his motivations and so on, so he kept silent and paid attention to Naruto's words.

"Bone jii-san, everybody here said you're bad, but you're not that bad... When these things over, I want to stay with you. I don't want to go back to the village I hated most".

Finally, the mask shattered into small pieces.

The environment became silent for a moment, as the sound of water dripping from the rocks, the sound of cool and refreshing blowing winds can be heard.

"Naruto, you must be strong. As strong as the King. You shall be the king of the world. King Arthas was like you before. Being abandoned the whole nation which he had swore to protect even to his 'death' during his fight against the evil Dreadlord Mal'Ganis, being humiliated and intimidated by his father the late King Terenas and his paladin teacher Uther Lightbringer, being left alone in the dark by the only woman he loved most, Jaina Proudmore... his life is just as worst as you, but he never surrendered to the will of the Light. He never gave up to his miserable fate. You must learn everything from his story of life.".

"What happened to King Arthas?", Naruto wiped his tears with a piece of cloth given by Kel'thuzad.

"He become what he is now. The One True King of the scourge. His name have been told in stories and tales with fear, as he become the strongest person I've ever met so far. Added with the might of his runeblade Frostmourne, I believe he is the undisputed king in this world.", Kel'thuzad spoke with a tone of admiration, with Naruto also harbored a deep sense of admiration and respect towards his future leader. He could see himself in the future as among the strongest death knight in the service on the behalf of the Lich King, led by the Lich King Arthas Menethil himself.

Far deep in Kel'thuzad's phylactery (I mean his heart), he felt worried with Naruto being hunger for power and might, one by one step seemed leading him into the brink of darkness as he struggled and struggled to feed his spirit with might and power. He could imagine that someday if Naruto suddenly went bad and evil, he could be the second Arthas Menethil... another sad tale of a damned king who at first guided by the holy Light and finally embraced the darkness once and for all. For Kel'thuzad, enough is enough. Arthas Menethil, Kael'thas Sunstrider, Illidan Stormrage and Kel'thuzad himself are among the names that listed in these sad tales, and he won't allow another name such as Naruto to be added into the list anymore.

"Thank you, Bone jii-san. Thank you for everything.", Naruto wiped his tears again and grinned. Kel'thuzad felt relieved when he saw the smile on Naruto's lips before Naruto's next question completely stunned him.

* * *

Here comes the omake part...

"Bone jii-san, last night when you accidentally slept for a while with your head on the table after writing something on your arcane journal, I heard you kept on chanting somebody's name.".

"Ah, seems logical... I suppose. Is that so?", Kel'thuzad stuttered and couldn't speak correctly. His frost sphere was getting thicker and thicker as the time passed by. Naruto realized that.

"Yes, Bone jii-san. I remembered the name because the name itself was a beautiful name. Alleria Windrunner. And then when your journal suddenly fell down from the table, I picked it up and noticed the name 'Kel'thuzad' and 'Alleria Windrunner' on the frontpage of the journal. Mind to tell me what this conspiracy is about?", Naruto spoke suspiciously and showed his honest face towards Kel'thuzad which was standing numb with his frost sphere getting thicker... Naruto realized it.

"You shall know the whole true story as soon as we reach Darnassus to meet Tyrande Whisperwind.".

"Darnassus? Ah, you've told me before... the land of the Night Elves. The land of the walking grapes.".

"Hush, never say that in Darnassus... you can be killed because of that. The night elves' skins are purple in color, that's why I always call them the walking grapes.".

"Oh, and I heard the girls there are pretty and sexy..".

"Naruto, I rather choose the blood elves more than the night elves.".

"Why?".

"The blood elves are a bit more gentle than the night elves."

"Umm, that makes sense, Bone jii-san. Since the blood elves are the master of magic and arcane user, they are less harsher than the night elves.".

"Ahh, brilliant... Naruto. So if you want to test your maturity, do it on the blood elven girl or woman, making love with grace and passion... isn't that lovely? You will achieve full satisfaction in your sex.".

"Eeck, Hentai!!! But your words make sense too, Bone jii-san. I bet even me myself can't stand having sex with night elven huntresses if they are tough as what you had said just now.".

"See, my words always seem logical. Go to sleep my young death knight, we'll start our journey tomorrow.", Kel'thuzad pat Naruto on his back and led him to his own bedroom. Tomorrow will be their first journey of life, the journey that determines the sealed fate of Azeroth. The journey that will bring the chill winds of death towards the Burning Legion if everything goes as planned.

-episode 3 ends-

* * *

A.N

- correction, they will go to Darnassus first, then Ironforge to discuss about the alliance... and a new armor and sword for Naruto. Kel'thuzad like the sword to be made perfect because he want to cast the rune spell on it... maybe Rune of the Fallen Crusader... or Spellshattering.. or maybe the ultimate rune of The Frostmourne. (a Frostmourne replica). who knows? The Lich King wills it...

- Readers will know everything about the hidden link between our lovely Grace Kelly and the well known elven ranger Alleria (Sylvanas elder sister) in the next chapter... Stay Tune!!!


End file.
